


it was the heat of the moment.

by CrownOnMyHead



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Edd (Eddsworld), Breeding, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Matt (Eddsworld) - Freeform, Mentions of Tom (Eddsworld), Omega Edd, Teasing, Top Tord (Eddsworld), alpha tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownOnMyHead/pseuds/CrownOnMyHead
Summary: Edd's heat came as a surprise to Tord, as they were left home alone by Matt and Tom. Tord made a promise not to breed with the only other omega in the house, but his alpha senses may  be too strong for him to hold back.
Relationships: Edd/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 22





	it was the heat of the moment.

Tord looked up from the book he was reading in bed to find his roommate moaning so loudly that the walls started to vibrate. His eyes turn stoic as he realizes that Edd is in heat. He didn’t think the time would come so soon, especially since they are home alone, but Tord felt the irony in the situation nevertheless. Edd had always been one to hide the days leading up to his heat, but then exploding the day of. He was ashamed of being the only omega in the group, besides Ringo, and for that he always hid his omega tendencies from everyone else. His cycles were always unusual and never consistent, but he never let the others know when it was coming until the first day it started with the intense nesting and the desire to be bred and mated. Tord closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the brim of his nose before picking up his phone to text a certain someone.

Tord: Hey, Matt? Edd is in heat, can you come over and take care of him?

His thoughts were interrupted by a particularly loud crash, knowing it was Edd trying to reach the top shelf of his closet for his toys. Edd thought he kept them well hidden from the others, but everyone else in the house knew about them and politely decided to not mention them. The imagery of the predicament Edd was in made Tord chuckle softly with curiosity blooming inside him. He wanted to check up on Edd, but he knew the scent would send him in a rut. They all promised each other not to mate or breed Edd (much to the disapproval of Edd) to prevent any fights against the other alphas in the house. Tord knew that if he walked into that room right now, the scent of lavender and citrus would overwhelm him and Edd would be pinned to ground in seconds.

Tord, lost in his thoughts, did not hear the faint knocking coming from his door. His growing erection was pressed against the mattress, eliciting a soft moan escaping from his lips. Not loud enough so that the other person hears, but loud enough for Tord to hear it from himself and immediately blush.

“Hey Tord, can I come inside?,” Edd asked meekly from the outside, his voice dripping with seduction.

Tord went wide-eyed as he realized the predicament he was in, and stayed silent hoping Edd would assume he was asleep or listening to loud music. He dropped the book in his hands once more to stare at his phone, hoping Matt responded to his message.

Matt: Sorry! I can’t come over right now, the line at the store was longer than expected and I decided to buy a few things for Edd for his heat so I won’t be home until late.

Tord knew he couldn’t handle this situation by himself, he knew that. He practically had no self control for these situations, and he didn’t want to break his promise to the others. Normally Matt, being a beta, would stay with Edd and take care of him with everything he needed while Tom and Tord would stay away. Tom was better at controlling his alpha senses around Edd though, having known him longer and having better control of his emotions but still stayed away from any situation where he might lose that control.

Tord started sweating as the knocking at his door became stronger and more urgent.

“Tord.. Please,” Edd whispers, moaning against the door, “I can smell you want me too… Please”

Tord shivers violently, clasping his hand over his mouth to suppress a moan and pressing himself harder into the mattress. His scent, evergreen and a cold rainy day, was becoming stronger and stronger. He wanted Edd so badly, and he could smell him through the door but he had to resist.

A ding came from his phone.

Tom: I’m on my way home, Matt and I are in the car right now. Don’t do anything stupid.

Tord glanced at the text and threw his phone to the side, closing his eyes and flipping himself on his back. He lifts his shirt just enough to expose his stomach, and slowly moves his hands towards his zipper. His hand grazes over his bulge, prompting an unexpected groan to escape him. Edd heard this, and grew more impatient.

“Tord, I need you. I need you inside me right now, breed me, fill me with your pups, make me your bitch. I will do anything for you alpha, please fill me with your hot semen right now,” Edd mutters quickly, tears now flowing down his face as he paws at the door.

Tord’s pupils blow as those words hit straight to his dick. He growls loudly, running towards the door of his room and leaves his hand on the door knob. If he opens this door there is no going back to what he knew before. He decides in his head that he won’t mate with Edd, he’ll only fuck him to alivate his pain. This is for Edd’s sake, this is going to help Edd. It’s only fair that Tord gets to enjoy a bit of it since Edd has teased him for so long. Walking around like a prize that needs to be won, constantly filling the air with his pheromones and swaying his hips seductively…

He opens the door to have the scent of lavender and citrus hit his nose and run to the primal part of his brain urging him to ravage the man in front of him. Edd has his legs crossed, slick pouring out to soak his pants and show that he’s ready to mate. His blush has spread from one ear to the other, making his hand try and cover it in shyness. When Tord looks checks him out from up to down, Edd looks away in embarrassment.

"You look so pretty my pet, can't wait to stuff you full with my cock," Tord smirks, inching agonizingly slow towards Edd. 

The green hooded man wraps his arms around Tord's neck, ready to be taken. Tord places his hands gently around his waist, staring into the other's eyes.

"You're my bitch now," Tord growls lowly.

Tord's hands begin traveling up Edd's shirt, making Edd cling onto Tord as his knees give out. His head is pressed against Tord's racing heartbeat, both with excitement and naughtiness.

Edd moans softly, pressing his face into Tord's chest and balling the fabric in his palms into fists. Tord moves each finger up his body, arriving closer and closer to Edd's nipple. He knew Edd was sensitive there, whenever his shirt brushed up against them he'd turn bright red. Tord wanted to see Edd melt right in his arms.

Edd bit his lip, waiting in impatient anticipation for the alpha's fingers. When his fingers twisted his bud, Edd practically screamed in Tord's red hoodie. His nails dragged across Tord's clothed back and it left him craving more.

"You're so sensitive baby, wanna see where else you'll scream for me," Tord teases seductively. 

Edd pushes Tord on his bed, whining for his alpha to touch him once more. Tord fell on the mattress, landing on his back with much surprise. He didn't expect Edd to take so much control in the situation.

Edd sat in Tord's lap, pouting with his puppy dog eyes. He wanted to be spoiled by his favorite dom. Edd knew he was irresistible and used this to his advantage. Tord went wide eyed, feeling his erection press against Edd's. They both had a moment to enjoy each other, for just a second. Time stopped as these two kept their presence so close to each other. Edd leans in Tord’s face, a smile spreading across his mouth.

“Fuck me,” Edd licks his lips.

Tord crashes his mouth onto the omega’s plump pink lips. Their kiss was wet and hot, but they didn’t mind. Edd needed it messy and Tord was overcome with lust and want. Their skin felt like prickles of electricity, dancing all across their arms and chests. Tord no longer thought rationally, all he knew was show this little omega how to respect him. Edd still wanted to act like a brat, he wanted to tease Tord further. When Tord was ready to explore Edd’s mouth, Edd pulled away with a deep breath. Both of their chests rose and fell with urgency to fill their lungs with air.

Tord furrowed his eyebrows and went for another kiss, ready to make Edd melt again but Edd pulled away with his fingers shaking at him.

“You want me, huh? Tell me you want me. Tell me I’m the prettiest omega you’ve ever seen. I’m yours to play with, but only if you praise me,” Edd strokes his hand against Tord’s hot skin.

Tord narrows his eyes, ready to bare his fangs. He was growing more impatient now that this brat decided to play games. Tord was the one in control, not this brat.

Tord picked up Edd’s small body and flipped their positions so that Tord was now pinning Edd to the bed. His arms were above his head, with Tord using one hand to pin them there. The other hand was at his side, ready to touch his prize.

“Listen here brat,” He spat, “You are mine to use as I please, you do not tell your alpha what to do, you understand? You’re just a hole to keep my cock warm. Don’t play with me, pet,” Tord kept his mouth close to Edd’s face, reviewing every feature up close.

Edd swallowed audibly, nodding furiously with tears welling up in his eyes once more. Tord made his heart sink with how much force he was using, but it made him want more of that side. Edd reached up and started sucking on Tord’s neck with an omega’s tenderness and care. Tord chuckled in approval, removing his hand from Edd’s wrists to grab his hair.

Edd moved his arms around Tord’s neck to steady himself. He left dark purple marks around his scent glands, but he never bit down. Only sucked where Tord would show a reaction. He loved pleasing his alpha, making him feel good and doing everything he said.

“I’m being a good boy, please touch me. Please, I need you Tord,” Edd said breathlessly.

Tord pushed Edd off of his neck to kiss him once more, sliding both of his hands down to start removing Edd’s pants. Edd tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss, making his heart explode with want even more.

He removes his pants off of him slowly, savoring the warm skin trailing goosebumps behind every touch. His fingers danced around, getting to know this new body and see where Edd would react the most. Edd tugged on Tord’s shirt, urging him to take it off. They broke the kiss and Tord revealed his strong toned body. His skin was sun-kissed honey, and his body looked like heaven. Edd practically drooled ogling the taller man’s chest. It shouldn’t be so mesmerizing, but it makes his head numb. He just wants to please his master, he just wants to be a good omega.

Edd whines for his lover to touch his skin, needing the contact like it will kill him without it. He feels his chest physically rising towards Tord’s touch, embarrassing him further. His brows come together, begging Tord to take his pants off. He wanted his alpha to take care of him. Tord chuckled in response.

“Needy, are we?,” Tord smiles wickedly. Edd’s chest jolts.

One finger at a time, his hands lift up Edd’s shirt to free him from most of his clothing. Edd hold’s his breath. Tord starts to see pale skin contrasting with his green attire, making him ready to touch him all over. He lifts it off and tosses it to the side, making Tord’s mouth stay agape.

This boy was beautiful.

Edd’s nipples were pink and erect against his porcelain delicate skin. His ribs were slightly visible in the sunlight that peaked in Tord’s room, which indicated that there was no real muscle on the smaller one’s body. Edd looked embarrassed, opting to hide his face in his arms and whining loudly. His chest was rising and falling, rising and falling with sweat forming. He was beautiful.

Tord dragged his fingers up Edd’s chest delicately, only barely enough for Edd to feel. He arched into Tord’s magical touch and loved every second he was shown affection. Tord stopped at Edd’s nipples again, smirking and waiting for Edd to beg. His eyes pleaded, said everything for him, and that’s all Tord needed.

“Tord, oh my god. Good. So good, please,” Edd sobbed. His fists were laid by his side to bunch the bed sheets in his hands.

Tord moved his head towards Edd’s left nipple while still maintaining his hold on his other nipple and started sucking softly. His tongue swirled and swished around skillfully, eliciting short whimpers from the omega bitch.

Edd tried to reach for his dick, wanting more. Tord noticed this and moved his own crotch to stop his hand. Edd’s mouth snapped wide open and his brain went blank.

Fuck, their bodies are connected now.

He felt the outline of Tord on his own, prodding Edd to wrap his legs around the alpha to keep them there. His hips started to roll, sending waves of electricity down his entire body. Edd’s slick was wet against his cock, but Tord reveled in it. He had to keep his moans in his throat, not wanting to give in to the pillow princess below him. He held back everything just to keep his pride.

Edd’s body was on fire, feeling surges of static run up and down his body. He felt like his body was floating, all for Tord to enjoy and use. He was Tord’s right now. He belonged to his alpha and he wanted to show him just how good he can be. He wanted Tord to want him too.

Tord disconnected his lips from Edd’s nipple to quickly take his pants off, he couldn’t take the pressure from his dick against the strain of the cloth. Edd could see the girth of Tord’s cock push proudly on the fabric of his underwear. It looked so big and heavy, enough for Edd to start mewling. His dick started twitching when Edd’s attention was so focused on it, causing his mouth to froth at the thought of having it inside him.

Tord elected to take Edd’s briefs off, catching Edd by surprise and bringing him back to reality. He was hyper aware of the hands at his hips and wanted nothing more to keep their contact. As Tord ripped the pants off of Edd, letting his penis slap against his stomach cutely. The pre-cum at his tip splashed across his tummy, which Edd groaned at. Tord smiled warmly, knowing it was embarrassing for Edd to witness.  
“I can’t take it anymore, please… I need you to touch me. I’m such a good boy, I deserve it. Please alpha,” Edd begged.

Edd spread his legs to reveal himself to the strong red hooded man in front of him, holding his knees to his chest so Tord had better access to his hole. Tord licked his lips, smiling sinfully and ready to pounce.

He started to circle his finger around Edd’s hole, evoking tiny whimpers and huffs from Edd who was clearly enjoying the attention. His breath was taken away when Tord slowly inserted his fingers into the smaller omega’s hole, using the slick to run deep within it. Edd’s toes began to curl, relieving his need to be filled but it wasn’t enough. He needed it more. He needed more of his alpha.

“Tord… Alpha… More fingers…. Nnngg,” Edd breathlessly requested.

“Slut”

Tord quickly added another finger, and Edd responded with more moans and wails. He loved how Tord handled him, like he knew what he wanted and he was taking it for himself. Edd loved to be used for his partner’s pleasure, as he pleased. He was his to ruin.

As the scissoring began with one hand, Tord removed his own boxers with his other hand quickly. His dick twitched at the cool air introduced, and Edd heard the slap of skin on skin which made his brain yell louder.

“Breed. Breed. Breed.”

“Fuck, please put it in me. I’ll take it so well, I need your cock inside me,” Edd screamed, his body becoming hotter and hotter. Tord removes his fingers.

“You want me baby? I want to stuff you full and make you my bitch. Be a good boy for me and flip yourself around, ass up. I need my baby to feel all of me,” Tord demands strongly, forcing Edd to move quickly and submit.

Edd is now on his hands and knees, ass towards Tord to signal that Edd is ready for him. Tord scoffs at the pathetic slut he has in front of him. He’s so ready to have him inside him that he will do anything for a fuck. He loves it regardless.

Tord lines himself up, rubbing his dick against Edd’s hole in anticipation. Edd wiggles around a bit impatient. As Tord pushes himself in, Edd feels the lump in his throat dissipate and the jittering anxiety subside. This is what he was born for, to be fucked by a big strong alpha who will take care of him. Except… the hollowness he once felt was now replaced with Tord’s giant cock. It felt good being able to take his dick, but it winded him nevertheless. He was bigger than he thought and it scared him at first that it was too much, but quickly grew to crave it. He loved the contrast from Edd’s smaller body to Tord’s massive… everything. It felt right.

Edd felt warm, and the warmth crept up Tord’s dick as he pushed further and further inside. Slick was squirting out, which helped Tord slip inside easily. He pushed all the way to the hilt of his dick, staying like that for a few minutes to help Edd adjust to his size. Edd was rolling his hips slightly with small sobs faintly telling Tord to move.

Tord at first started very slowly, waiting for the right moment to snap. He skillfully thrusted himself in and out of Edd, gradually picking up speed. They found a pace together that made them both feel good. Tord began to moan lowly and deeply, with grunts peppered between while Edd was practically screaming about how good he felt and how badly he wanted Tord to knot him.

“I’m going to fill you up with my cum you dirty whore. You want to be impregnated with my pups so badly, you naughty bitch. Take it,” Tord growls.

Their pace began to speed up even faster, with skin slapping on skin filled the noise in the room. The room began to smell like sex, mixing with the scent of lavander and citrus from Edd and Tord’s evergreen and rain. Tord’s knot began inflating, which Edd wildly begged for.

“Knot me! Make me pregnant oh my god. Please alpha I need your hot cum inside me,” Edd shouted, making his throat raw.

Tord groaned again, deciding to cum inside of Edd. He needed somewhere warm and Edd was so warm already. They were both reaching close to their climax. Speeding closer and closer.

“Tord!”

“Edd!”

They both came with Tord biting down on Edd’s scent gland quickly, mating them both.

“What the fuck?!,” Tom shouted from the doorway.

Oh fuck.


End file.
